The following disclosure merely provides background information related to the embodiments and does not describe the related art.
As various kinds of portable terminals have become widely generalized and popularized and wireless Internet service is commercialized, consumer demand related to portable terminals has been diversified, and therefore various kinds of additional devices have been mounted to portable terminals.
A representative one of these additional devices is a camera module that captures a still or moving image of an object.
Recent camera modules include an Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) actuator for a hand tremor compensation function, and there is need for a reduced height of the entire module and a simplified manufacturing process thereof.
Conventional camera modules have a high price and a large number of manufacturing processes due to the great number of elements thereof, and an increase in process management points upon the manufacture of a product results in increased manufacturing costs and an increased height of the entire product.
In addition, because a printed circuit board and a circuit member have different sizes, the printed circuit board may be warped when the circuit member is assembled to one surface of the printed circuit board, which deteriorates the quality of the camera module.
In addition, a gap may be generated between a pad unit provided on one surface of the printed circuit board and a base to which the printed circuit board is assembled, thus causing contact failure.
In addition, when only the pad unit is provided on one surface of the printed circuit board, a portion of a pad may be separated from the printed circuit board during soldering, which causes deterioration in the quality of the camera module.
In addition, the printed circuit board may be provided on one surface of the base and the circuit member may be provided on one surface of the printed circuit board. When the base, the printed circuit board, and the circuit member are sequentially assembled with one another, the circuit member does not come into contact with the base, which may make the height of the circuit member uneven.
In addition, when a pattern, which protrudes from the pad provided on one surface of the printed circuit board, is thin, the pad may be cracked by an external shock.
The circuit member may be assembled so as to be disposed on the upper surface of the printed circuit board.
In the process of assembling the circuit member so as to be disposed on the top of the printed circuit board, the circuit member may be slightly tilted.
When the circuit member is tilted, rather than being evenly disposed on the upper surface of the printed circuit board, the resolution of the camera module may be deteriorated.
In addition, because a conventional lens driving apparatus is configured such that the circuit member and the printed circuit board are assembled with each other, rather than integrally forming the circuit member and the printed circuit board, a foreign substance may be introduced between the circuit member and the printed circuit board, thus causing deterioration in the resolution of the camera module.